Meet my Folks
by JC HOYT
Summary: Woody takes Jordan home to meet the folks
1. Default Chapter

WOODY  
  
I went to the pogue to meet Jordan. She was sitting at the bar, talking to Max. The second I saw her I felt a smile creep across my face. We had been together for a few months now but I still smiled like that every time I saw her.  
  
Max saw me coming and just shook his head amusedly.  
  
"Hoyt, does that smile ever leave your face?" he chuckles.  
  
"Not when I'm around your daughter sir," I grinned back as I slid onto the barstool beside Jordan and kissed her hello.  
  
"Hi" she greets me as I steal another kiss, then another, then another.  
  
I frown as my phone begins to ring, pulling me away from her soft lips.  
  
"Hoyt" I growl unhappily into the phone, annoyed by the interruption.  
  
Jordan smiles and kisses me lightly as she runs her hand through my hair and makes her way across the bar to talk to some of Max's old cop buddies.  
  
"Woody, is everything alright?" I hear my mom ask from the other end of the line, sensing my frustration.  
  
"Oh hi mom, no everything is fine. I just thought it was work calling and I just got off"  
  
"Are you sure? You sound stressed. You're not working too hard are you honey?" she persisted.  
  
I smiled at her concern, she was always reminding me how dangerous it is to be a cop. My mom would love it if I came back to Kewaunee and my job as a Sheriff's deputy where nothing even remotely exciting happens.  
  
"No Mom, I promise everything is fine. I just met Jordan and was looking forward to spending some time with her, that's all"  
  
"Speaking of Jordan, when are you going to bring her home to meet us?"  
  
"Um.I don't know when I'll have time off, my days off are usually spaced out" I tried to explain, hoping she would accept it and drop the subject.  
  
"Oh.I thought I remembered Calvin telling me you were off next weekend, guess I must be mistaken," she said coyly, hoping to guilt me into giving in.  
  
"I told him I might have off, it's not a sure thing and Jordan is probably on call anyway"  
  
"Oh well that's okay, I'm sure you'll get around to introducing us eventually. I mean you're just living with some girl we don't even know but that's okay," she said now bringing out the big guns and pouring on the guilt.  
  
"Nice mom, that's real nice, play the guilt card" I sighed.  
  
Max returned and placed a bear in front of me just in time to hear the clincher.  
  
" What? No Mom! Jordan isn't really a guy!" I snapped, a little too loudly.  
  
I couldn't stay mad for long, not when I saw Max double over laughing.  
  
"No mom, it's not that she doesn't want to meet you, she does, look I'll see what I can do okay? But no promises.. yeah I love you too, bye"  
  
I banged my head against the bar lightly and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Sounds like mama Hoyt thinks it's high time she met Jordan" Max said, contenting himself against the bar to talk to me.  
  
"Yeah, she's been after me about it for a few weeks" I sighed.  
  
"So what's the problem Hoyt? Don't you think your mom will like my little girl?" he teased.  
  
I glanced over to Jordan, pondering how to answer his question.  
  
"It's just my mom can be difficult sometimes" I paused, wondering if I should continue this train of thought.  
  
"And we all know that Jordan can be extremely difficult" Max said helping me out.  
  
I just smiled at his understanding.  
  
"My mom has a very strong opinion about what my life should be like" I explained.  
  
"Which probably doesn't include Boston or Jordan" Max said in understanding.  
  
I just shook my head in agreement. "She means well, but she doesn't understand why I ever had to leave Wisconsin.and Annie" I said sullenly.  
  
"Ahhhh, so that's it" Max said with a parent's understanding.  
  
I didn't really want to get into the subject of Annie with him; he was Jordan's father and all. But I knew with Max's good nature and bartender's ear he would want to help.  
  
"She just wants what's best for you Woody. Parents always think they. well we, know best but sometimes we don't and you kids figure out what you want all on your own"  
  
"You mean like you telling Jordan not to date cops? Was that one of those times?" I asked grinning.  
  
He grinned back "Yeah, just like that" he said patting me on the shoulder.  
  
"So did you love this Annie?" he asked seriously.  
  
I drew in a deep breath then shook my head in the negative. "I thought I did, but now I guess I've realized that I didn't, cause it was nothing like the way I feel about Jordan," I said sincerely.  
  
"So you don't think you made a mistake by leaving then?" he persisted.  
  
I looked back at Jordan and smiled. "No way" I answered, turning back to him.  
  
Jordan snuck up behind me and put her hand over my eyes playfully.  
  
"Guess who?" she teased.  
  
"Hmmm" I pretended to ponder the possibilities. "Must be the love of my life," I finally answered, pulling her around to face me and kissed her gently.  
  
"So that was my mom on the phone, she wants us to come visit" I blurted out, unable to think of a better way to break it to her.  
  
She thought my statement over for a few seconds then asked hopefully "You mom wants you to come visit?"  
  
I just shook my head no and simply uttered "us" already knowing full well that she understood.  
  
She sighed a big "Oh" then slumped down onto the barstool next to me.  
  
"I'm not good with moms," she pouted. "I mean with my mom."  
  
She didn't finish that sentence, I reached over and took her hand in mine and kissed it.  
  
I knew getting her to agree to this was going to take some coaxing, I was dreading making the trip myself so I knew how she must feel about it.  
  
"She just wants to meet you," I said reassuringly, stroking her hand tenderly.  
  
"Yeah right, and tell me how wrong I am for you" she quipped.  
  
"Jordan Cavanaugh, are you telling me that you're actually intimidated by someone? By my mother???" I mocked.  
  
"No, not intimidated, but I would like for her to like me. I mean I can't exactly tell her where to stick it if she and I don't get along now can I? "she answered with a sly smile as she took both my hands in hers.  
  
I leaned over and kissed her "I'm sure she'll love you, like I do" I smiled 


	2. First impressions

I started to get nervous as I recognized the outskirts of Wisconsin from the plane. We were almost there now and there was no turning back. I stole a glance at Jordan sitting next to me, flipping through a magazine, pretending to be interested but I could tell she was feeling anxious too. She must have known we were almost there as well.  
  
She caught me staring and smiled "What are you looking at?" she teased.  
  
"Promise me you'll still love me if this weekend is horrible" I said trying to grin and pretend like I wasn't kidding about that.  
  
"Of course I'll still love you, but will you still love me if your mom doesn't approve? You are the Boy Scout farm boy and I can't imagine you letting your mother down. Won't they kick you out of the troop for that?" she said trying desperately to hold back a chuckle.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny" I answered then brushed my hand across her cheek and stared at her seriously. "I will always love you Jordan, no matter what" I said seriously.  
  
She smiled back "Well we'll just see about that"  
  
I decided to take it easy on Jordan and get Calvin to pick us up from the airport rather than have my parents pick us up. I didn't think the introduction would go that smoothly if I trapped her in the car in front of the parental review board.  
  
We saw everyone sitting out front on the porch, awaiting our arrival as we pulled up in front of the house.  
  
Jordan turned toward me, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Woody, who is that? You don't have any sisters," she said directing my attention to the girl sitting with my parents.  
  
I had already noticed Annie sitting there but I didn't think it would be wise to tell Jordan how close my ex-girlfriend was and still is to my family until I had to.  
  
"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell you, that's Annie. She and my parents are still close." I said feigning innocence.  
  
"Ann...Annie? Your ex-girlfriend you were going to marry? Are you freaking kidding me Woody?"  
  
I just smiled in response, she smiled back then jabbed me sharply in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Yeah I'll bet you forgot," she hissed.  
  
My parents and Annie were now making their way over to us. I took a deep breath and rubbed my now tender ribs before opening the door.  
  
"Ready?" I whispered to Jordan.  
  
She shot me an angry glare in return "To kill you, yes" she grumbled.  
  
"I love you," I said as I took her hand and stepped out of the cab. She returned the sentiment by squeezing my hand in a death grip. I repositioned my fingers so she wouldn't break them.  
  
My parents took turns hugging me while Jordan stood nervously by my side probably hoping they just wouldn't ever take notice of her. I looked back at her and saw her looking Annie over; I had to smile at that.  
  
I wrapped one arm protectively around her waist. "Mom, Dad, Annie, this is my girlfriend Jordan"  
  
I held my breath as I watched Jordan shifting uncomfortably as my parents and Annie sized her up. I was waiting for some snide remark and maybe a few choice curse words from Jordan at this invasive scrutinizing but thankfully none came.  
  
"Well it's nice to finally put a face with a name" was all my mom said  
  
"Let's get you kids inside" My dad suggested taking Jordan's bag from her. He leaned over to her and whispered "Don't worry honey, she's all bark and no bite" he smiled reassuringly.  
  
Jordan smiled back at him, unconvinced.  
  
"So I thought we'd put you in your old room and Jordan in the guest room" My mom said cunningly.  
  
Jordan just looked at me with raised eyebrows, trying no to laugh at my Mom's old-fashioned ways.  
  
"Mom, we live together" I answered, stating the obvious.  
  
She looked us both over then replied "Well I know that Woodrow, but there's just not much room in your old room and besides the people around here don't know your business and I see no good reason to give them something to talk about"  
  
Now Jordan was really fighting to stifle a chuckle. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"That's okay I thought we'd just stay in a motel anyway, less trouble. Hey does that motel down on 29 still rent by the hour?" I replied in blatant mocking of my holier than thou mother.  
  
My dad laughed out loud and Mom shot him an evil look, I smiled in triumph.  
  
She regarded me sternly, looking like she was about to ask me to go outside and break a switch off the tree so she could whip me with it. Instead she flashed me one of her patented, sugar sweet, fake, in front of company smiles and said "You always were a smart alec Woody"  
  
I thought I'd better pacify her with a little damage control before I smart mouthed away any hope of her ever liking Jordan.  
  
"No really Mom, I just thought it would be easier for us to stay in a hotel so we don't disrupt your routine"  
  
She seemed to accept that. The look of sheer relief on Jordan's face that we wouldn't be staying in my parents' house was almost comical. I had to bite my lip to hold back a smile. 


	3. Clearing the air

Calvin generously agreed to let us take over his car while we were there as a means of escape from my parents house. He was working with the Sheriff's office anyway and had a police cruiser for his own use.  
  
We decided to return to our hotel for a little peace and quiet before we had to return to the inquisition board for dinner. As soon as we had driven safely out of sight Jordan broke out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"Oh my God, that sucked" Jordan managed to say when she finally caught her breath.  
  
I just smiled " I think it went pretty well considering"  
  
She watched me in disbelief "Are you kidding? Your mom hates me and your girlfriend, well if looks could kill"  
  
"Ex-girlfriend" I corrected. "You're my girlfriend now remember? Of course I don't know how much longer you'll want that title"  
  
She just rolled her eyes in response. We go to our hotel and got settled in then I took her around town, showing her where I went to school and how there really weren't any farms, the lake, that kind of stuff.  
  
When we returned to my parents' house, my dad, the avid photographer took Jordan and me aside to show us his latest photos. We didn't mind this at all since Annie was helping my mom in the kitchen with dinner. I certainly didn't want Mom and Annie to get Jordan alone and tag team her.  
  
My cheeks went deep red when my dad pulled out the pictures of Cal and me as kids. Jordan already knew that I was a chunky kid but she'd never actually seen it. I figured she was building up enough ammunition to last a month of teasing, easy. I smiled to myself when I saw her flipping happily through the pages listening intently to my Dad's stories about us. I was delighted that she was becoming so comfortable with my dad, he had a way about putting people at ease and he seemed to be genuinely enjoying spending time with Jordan. I figured she was naturally more comfortable with Dad's too since she grew up with hers and was still so close to him.  
  
I left them sitting there engrossed in the old photo albums and went to see if I could assist Mom and Annie in the kitchen. Instead my mom insisted that she had everything under control and sent Annie and me outside to talk. I eyed my mother suspiciously, wondering what she could be up to. She knew Annie was engaged to be married and that I was with Jordan, this couldn't be an attempt to get us back together could it? You never know with my mom.  
  
We sat down side by side on the front porch in the cool evening air. "Your mom doesn't like Jordan very much huh?" she stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah well she hasn't really given her a chance because she's not you," I said half accusingly.  
  
"Hey! Geez, I'm sorry that your mom likes me" she smiled.  
  
I smiled back "I just wish she'd stop being so damn stubborn and give her a chance. I love Jordan and that's not going to change" I said matter of factly.  
  
"She just wants you to be happy you know?" she said trying to help.  
  
"I am happy though, I'm happier than I have ever been in my whole life but when I try to tell her that she just starts talking about you"  
  
"So you weren't happy when we were together?" she asked sadly.  
  
"It was different with us, I guess I was happy but you and I both know we were never going to make it to forever"  
  
She looked away across the distance, a slight trace of pain and regret showing on her face. I felt a pain in my chest, I didn't want to hurt her but I wanted to clear the air about us.  
  
"Come on Annie, you know what I mean, you're about to get married. When you see your soon to be husband don't you feel this complete happiness? This feeling that you don't get from anything else except seeing this one person, your perfect person"  
  
She smiled at my sappy rant, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "Yeah I do," she said reflectively.  
  
"Well did you get that feeling with me?" I asked, determined to make her see the difference.  
  
She hesitated, not wanting to hurt me. I smiled "It's okay, I know" I assured her.  
  
"I'm really happy for you Woody, I'm glad you finally found what you were looking for"  
  
"I'm happy for you too, he's a lucky guy" I said kissing her cheek. She hugged me. I felt a huge sense of relief, no longer feeling guilty about the way I left things with Annie and knowing that we could finally be friends.  
  
I went back inside to check on Jordan, I heard two voices coming from the kitchen as I walked down the hall making my way to the sound of the voices. I stopped when I realized it was Jordan talking to my mother. I waited and listened. I know it's not polite to eavesdrop but were they actually having a conversation? I had to hear this. Well it sounded more like an argument.  
  
"Mrs. Hoyt, I know I'm not your first choice for your son, I know you wanted him to marry Annie, hell there's probably still a million people you'd rather see him with than me but the thing is, I am his choice. He loves me and I love him, he makes me happy and that may seem like a pretty simple thing to most people but if you knew me then you would know how amazing it actually is"  
  
Jordan's words touched my heart, my breath actually caught in my throat. I wasn't sure if my mother would react the same way so I decided I'd better get in there quick.  
  
"Hey" I said walking casually into the kitchen as if I hadn't heard a word.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked interestedly.  
  
"Oh nothing" they answered in sync.  
  
I smiled and reached out and took Jordan's hand and led her outside as Annie entered the kitchen and winked at me, ready to give mom a talking to about Jordan.  
  
When we got outside onto the porch Jordan turned to me and hugged me tight "I love you Woodrow" she said kissing me.  
  
I grinned back at her. "Are you sure? Now that you've seen the family photo album's and met the family and the ex-girlfriend and been to my hometown, seen the farm"  
  
"Yep, the more I find out the more I love" she said sincerely. "Besides, you're the one who should want to run when you find out more about me" she said looking down.  
  
I took her chin in my hand and directed her eyes to mine. "Hey, I loved you before I really knew much about you and I've just fallen more in love along the way knowing everything, there is nothing I could find out, or you could say to me that would scare me off now, you're stuck"  
  
She grinned slyly "You sure about that?"  
  
I nodded "Why? You keeping secrets?" I teased.  
  
"No, not anymore" she said wrapping her arms around me tightly, I hugged her close to me and just held her for a while, enjoying the feel of her in my arms.  
  
Mom came out and called us in for dinner, it actually went pretty smoothly. My mom seemed to be opening up to her, Annie's talk must have worked, I winked at her to say job well done. I think the things Jordan had said about us helped a lot too. Now she knew how serious we were about each other and that was exactly what she wanted to know. 


	4. Author's note

I have been made aware by someone that some of you might regard this story as similar to another author's story and that it might possibly be construed as plagiarism. I personally don't see any significant similarities other than the fact that Woody and Jordan went to Wisconsin to meet the family and I myself have written other stories about the same idea. However I would never want to take anyone else's idea and anger anyone so if you feel this story has been plagiarized, let me know and I will remove it myself. 


	5. Moonlight walks and questions

After dinner, I left Jordan with the girls to chat while I hung out with my Dad and Calvin.  
  
Dad went to work on his computer. "What are you doing Dad?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Just printing out some pictures I took of Woody and Jordan"  
  
I looked at him curiously "When did you take pictures of us?"  
  
He smiled "When you guys were outside"  
  
I felt my cheeks redden knowing he had caught us in a private moment.  
  
I smiled as he handed me the pictures. He and Calvin looked over my shoulders as I went through each picture seeing the images of Jordan and me holding each other and staring lovingly at each other, unaware of Dad's prying camera lens or anything else around us.  
  
Without looking up from the pictures I said "Dad, how did you know when it was the right time for you to ask mom to marry you?"  
  
I saw him and Calvin exchange a surprised look.  
  
"Well son, I don't think there is a right time. Just when you feel the time is right, when you know that you've found the person you're sure you want to spend your life with"  
  
"Were you sure she would say yes when you asked her?"  
  
"Not completely sure, but I had a pretty good idea" he smiled reflectively.  
  
"Do we need to take a trip to the jewelry store?" Cal asked excitedly.  
  
I looked around to make sure none of the girls were coming and pulled a small box out of my pocket and handed it to them. "I bought the ring a while ago, when we first got together. I've just been waiting for the right time"  
  
"Very nice, I think she'll love it" my dad encouraged handing me the ring box back.  
  
"So do you think it's the right time?" Dad asked excitedly.  
  
"I hope so, I'm scared to death though. It took us so long to get together and to get where we are, if I screw this up and rush things I might lose her"  
  
"Son, I've seen the way that girls looks at you, she sat here with me looking at pictures of you as a kid, it's obvious she loves you"  
  
"Thanks Dad, now if you'll excuse me I've got a girl to propose to" I said grinning stupidly and heading back to the girls to get my girl.  
  
The girls were sitting at the table talking and laughing, apparently talking about me as a child.  
  
I kissed her cheek "I'm sure you're having fun hearing embarrassing stories about me as a kid but I thought we'd take a walk"  
  
"Oh okay" she said jokingly.  
  
We walked down to the lake. The night sky was clear and you could see all the bright stars shining brilliantly in the sky. The moon was out and cast a beautiful shimmering light on the surface of the lake. This was perfect, I thought. Now I just had to work up the courage to ask the most important question of my life.  
  
We walked around for a bit while I was still trying to summon my courage. I kept my hand in my pocket on the ring box, paranoid that I would reach for it and not find it there.  
  
Jordan watched me curiously "What's wrong Woody?" she asked stopping.  
  
I turned to her, I was going to have to do it soon if I was going through with it.  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong" I assured her.  
  
"You're being really quiet" she said unconvinced.  
  
I started to reach into my pocket when she got this strange look on her face and started to back away from me.  
  
"Jordan.what?." I started to ask closing the distance between us.  
  
"You changed your mind didn't you? You decided to come back here and marry Annie"  
  
"What?" I asked, trying not to laugh "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you're being all weird, like you've got something you don't want to tell me"  
  
I smiled nervously at her, the fear having left me.  
  
"No Jordan that's not it at all, I'm just nervous"  
  
"Nervous, why would you be nervous?" she asked confused.  
  
That was my cue. I slowly sunk down onto one knee as her eyes widened.  
  
"Jordan, I love you so much, I have for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So if you're ready, will you marry me?" I asked opening the box to reveal the diamond ring.  
  
She just looked at me, shocked. "Oh my God, I'm such an idiot" she said covering her face with her hands.  
  
My heart was beating furiously as I still knelt there on one knee, anxiously anticipating her response.  
  
She looked back down at me and smiled "Yes" she answered simply through teary eyes.  
  
"Yes?" I repeated excitedly to make sure that I had heard right, that Jordan Cavanaugh actually just agreed to marry me.  
  
She nodded and I smiled happily, standing up to slip the ring on her finger. I held her hand out and we both looked at it smiling. Then I kissed her passionately. "I love you Jordan Cavanaugh" I whispered resting my head against hers and wiping away the few happy tears that trickled down her cheeks. "I love you too" she said kissing me again.  
  
We went back to share our happy news with the family, where we received excited hugs and congratulations.  
  
We decided to wait until we got back home to tell everyone there especially Max because I wanted to clear it with him first. We both knew he would approve though. We also knew we would be getting all the happy hugs and congratulations from that gang too, they had become our other family. 


End file.
